All His Lies
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: "Do you...love me now...Sebby ?" Sets at the end of Black Butler season 2. Alternate ending. But really has nothing to do with the manga or anime scenes. XD WARNINGS: Death-fic., mentions of blood. OuO SebastianxGrell


_______YAAAAAY~ Another saddening one! OuO No, I don't know either why I'm suddenly into death-fics this past few days~ XDD And Sadie will never get tired of making a tragic fic~ It's our thing~ ;D Hope you won't get tired of us either~ QnQ_

_______This sets at the ending of Black Butler season 2~ Well not exactly, just an alternate ending when Ciel's soul was reaped instead of being turned into a demon. (I really hate it when it happened. I'm not so fond of the idea of making Ciel a demon. It should have been a tragic end. A perfect tragedy for the protagonist. But no, instead they prolong it. Sometimes stories are much more better done short and meaningful than those overly long stories that does not made sense anymore just because they wanted it to be longer. = n = No offense. XD) Haaaah~ There I said it. XD **But this story has nothing to do with my ranting whatsoever~** Ahahahahaha~ So dun even think about saying something against it in your reviews yo~ XD_

_______Well, here 'yah go~ OuO_

_______*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_"When you are bathed in your own blood, dying. By then, maybe I will be _able_ to love you."_ The _once_ demon butler growled in mockery, with obvious anger and fury.

Grell had again insisted his undying love to Sebastian and repeatedly ask why the demon can't love him. And that's what his Sebas-chan had said to him. It kept on repeating in his mind, how the demon had so coldly say that to him. But it's not something _new_. He was so used to every cruel words his Sebby always throw on his way that no more cruel words can ever affect him. But sometimes he also wonders. And today is one of those 'sometimes'.

What if he truly was dying and bathed in his own blood, the very red thing that fascinates him the most, will Sebastian love him then? He sighed dreamily. It was a very beautiful and romantic thought for Grell.

_'It's like Romeo and Juliet~' _He thought, suddenly putting his roof-to-roof travel to a stop just to squeal and fanboy in the image of his Sebas-chan holding him in his arms as their tragic love story comes to its end. But it was cut short when one of his heel catch on something and he tripped, making him unceremoniously fall to the alley below the four-story tall building he was standing at a little while ago, face first.

Why this things always happens to him? Grell groaned.

He stood up and brush himself off of all the dirt his shirt, and face, _'And it's no way to treat a lady's face too, thank you very much.'_ had gathered, specially his face. At times like this are the most that he appreciates his person being an immortal, or that impact will definitely crack his skull open. Grell took a very very long deep breath to compose himself. It's only 2 o'clock in the afternoon, there's still a long way to go for the day to end. He can't be pissed and irritated_ yet _or it will ruin his mood all through out the day. And also, it will get him wrinkles. Grell gasped horrifyingly at the thought, his hands automatically roaming his face to feel for some imaginary wrinkles.

His hands returns limply at his sides, his face turning into a sad expression as he sighed.

_'Maybe Sebastian is extra mad at me today because of what happened?'_

A few weeks ago, Ciel's contract to the demon has been fulfilled. It was the most awaited time of the demon butler, after years of patience and starvation he is finally able to feed on his meal. But unfortunately for the demon, Ciel has to _die_ and dying souls_ always_ popped up in a grim reaper's To-Die ledger.

Grell had been there. He saw it. He saw how Sebastian's eyes widen and swirled with emotions as he lost Ciel's soul. William had sent a group of reapers to reap the soul of the earl, including himself. Sebastian was caught off guard and no matter how powerful he is, he was severely outnumbered. William know how hard it will be to take the child's soul from a demon specifically, Sebastian, that's why he takes the liberty of sending a group of seven reapers, including himself and Grell to collect the soul. The redhead did not even know why William sent him there. Did he wanted him to see Sebastian fall? Did he not even think that Grell might even fought in the demon's side? Or was it what his supervisor really wants to happen? But Grell was so shocked with everything that is happening that neither thoughts occurred to him that day.

He just stood there, watching, as everything came into a swirl of fire and blood and smoke. And then _that_.

Ciel Phantomhive's soul has been reaped.

Sebastian on his knees, wounded and weakened.

Grell was still wasn't able to leave his place at the ground he was standing at even after the child's soul has been reaped, but William had glared at him and dragged him with his hair back to their realm, having only one last glance at the fallen demon that he so loved. It was the first time he saw Sebastian looking like that. So...

Broken.

It can't be because he loved that child right, can it? He is supposed to _eat_ the brat's soul after all.

Sebastian had looked at him then, in his eyes...pleading? No, Sebastian never plead for anything. Then what was it? Blame? That must be it. He must be blaming him for what happened. It is the grim reapers who stole his meal from him after all, and _he is_ a grim reaper, also the fact that he had been there and he did not do anything for his darling that he so shamelessly confessed to.

Grell felt bad after that. The redhead really do.

Of course now, Sebastian have all the rights to be angry with him.

He always tell him how he love him so much and stuffs like he wanted to bear his children, that truly disturbs the demon butler, but he can't even help him and fight for his sake. He has no rights saying those things to him...that he_ loves_ him.

Grell sighed sadly.

And now, his handsome demon is planning on leaving the area after he is healed. Sebastian did not even know how Grell found out where he is currently residing, to hide himself from any other that would bother him or disturb his healing. But of course, when it comes to his beloved handsome demon, Grell always has his ways of finding things.

Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. Grell perks up, a bit too happy about his idea. Maybe then his Sebby will finally love him. Grell threw a fist up into the air like a victory pose before running off.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian sat quietly on his seat in some underground ruin he found somewhere away from London, seeming to be not leaving there for quite some time now. Still full of unspeakable rage and fury emitting from his body. It angers him so, how those reapers stole what is _his_. He have worked hard for it, cultivate, and care for it until it is ready and perfect for him to devour.

"Damn those creatures." He snarled in gritted teeth, closing his eyes in frustration.

It angers him more that those _damn creatures_ had played dirty. They obviously know how powerful he is for that bastard Spears to show up with a _clan_ of reapers in his side just to reap _one_ soul. _His only food_ in years. And now, it was gone. Just like that. Even though he have severely injured some of the reapers, or probably killed some of them, it still did not ease the fury inside of him.

He still failed.

Failed to protect what's his.

His food, for survival.

But what confuse him was that idiotic redheaded reaper. He was there when it happened. But the idiot did nothing but stand there looking like a dumb doll. What is he even doing there if he's not doing anything?

Sebastian hated that idiot. He did. And still do.

_'He's a nuisance. Annoying, and bothersome, and disgusting, a filth, a whore, an idiot, flamboyant, gender-confuse, dumb, stupid, redhead, flirt, perverted, too cheerful, and beautifu-'_

The demon snap opened his eyes in utter shock from his own thought, his mouth gaping. What in the world were his thoughts suddenly went to? Sebastian took a deep breath. That was a very dangerous thought and he knew it. It's good he's been able to stop it before it continued.

When did he ever find someone as beautiful? Specifically, _Grell_ of all people.

Sebastian shook his head.

But he can't help but repeat in his mind over and over again that very scene. His curiosity screaming at him. What was the redhead doing in there? He's a bit glad the idiot did nothing against him and get the situation more worse for him, but still, the idiot did not do anything to help him either. He just stood there watching, his big rounded eyes widen in shock, watching everyone like a confuse child. Until his found mine, the look in his bright eyes...he was_ lost_.

Torn apart into fighting his own kind, betraying them for his sake or fighting for the reapers' side, betraying him.

But there is no one to be betrayed in his side. It is given that Grell should fight for the reapers' and not for him. How can that be a betrayal in his part? He has no relation to the redhead whatsoever for it to be a betrayal. He had refused any involvement on the idiotic reaper many times before, and is still now. So why?

Why does he felt betrayed that the redhead had done nothing to help him?

It is because the red thing had said to him many times that he loves _him_.

The idiot so shamelessly confess every time, but then he can't even fight on his side?

Sebastian hissed. "Liar."

Sudden foot steps was then heard interrupting him in his thoughts, nearing towards where he was. Those annoying click of heels and a high-pitched moan of "Sebas-chan~! ! !"

_'Speaking of the devil. What the idiot wants now?' _He growled, standing up from his seat.

"Grell Sutcliff. What are you doing here?" Sebastian greeted in the most cold way he can muster, speaking the redhead's name like dirt in his mouth.

Grell shrugged off all this and continued, "Ohh Sebas-chan my love~ You're here! I'm-"

"Not dying yet, I see."

The redhead blink, confused.

"I still don't love you." Sebastian reminded.

It took Grell a moment before it all sunk in. Because it was not actually what on his mind when he got there, he has something else to say, he was caught off guard, his heart was not ready for it...

"Ohh..." He said, a hint of sadness but then immediately return to his all too happy self. "But it's not what-"

"Leave. You are making everything worse."

The redhead pouted, though sincerely hurt. "I was just going to tell you not to leave until tonight..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this. "I will leave whenever I wish."

"But darling, I have a surprise for you! So don't leave yet okay~? I promise it will be the last time, I won't bother you anymore~!" Grell pleaded.

"I don't trust your words. That's what you always say, but then did anything change for you Grell? Did you ever stop to bother me?" Sebastian snapped, being utterly annoyed.

"Butbut...Sebby~ Trust me on this one!" He tried again, bouncing in his feet like a baby convincing his mother to buy him a toy.

"Leave." The demon said completely, ending anymore argument.

Grell frowned sadly, but left without anymore fuss.

The day went by slowly, full of Sebastian's swearing, and curses, and damning all the things ever existed in this world. He can't help it. He became even more irritated and messed up. And starving. If he let himself stay here any more longer, he will totally lost it. All hell will break lose. But he can't leave right now, with all of his wounds still healing, it will only slow him down. He also cursed the stupid idiot that thought he can leave tonight either. Does he look well enough to be leaving the night? And the fact that there is also a raging storm outside, does not make it all feel better. The angry wind was loud enough to block the other sounds of trees swaying harshly or the thunders that explodes into the dark sky, scaring people outside.

But amidst the deafening sounds surrounding him, an impact that hit the ground startled him and caught him off guard. Something fall and it hit the ground. The thunders kept on roaring, but he can still hear it. The weight pick itself up, struggling to keep in balance as it stumble down repeatedly with every step that it make...

Blood.

A strong scent of blood.

Sebastian rushed to where the scent is coming from. It was very strong, it was hard to miss. He was near, but it kept nearing to him as well even without him moving. What could that be...

High-heeled boots.

The familiar sound of high-heels clacking faintly on the cold ground...almost like dragging itself than making a full step._ 'What did that idiot did now?'_ He growled under his breath as he continued his way to where the red reaper is.

Grell stumbled once again as he tried for another rushed step, clutching his late madame's red jacket balled up in his arms. He needs to get to him. He has to make it there...then he could go. _'Dammit, don't die on me now!' _Grell scolded himself. It feels like an eternity before finally seeing a blurred image of Sebastian running towards him. He let out a small smile of relief before dropping completely on the ground.

"Grell! What the hell are you doing?!" Sebastian yelled angrily as he drop on the redhead's side. Grell's breath heaves heavily, fainter and fainter each breath, blood pouring out of his mouth, head, chest, shoulders, legs, everywhere. Sebastian gasped at the sight. The redhead then smiles blindly at him.

"You didn't l-leave..." Grell said weakly, coughing up blood at each word.

Sebastian was too shock to actually respond. He did not even know what to think of this, he just stare at him with his eyes wide. Seeing his lack of response, Grell lifted a weak finger, pointing to his red jacket that rolled out of his grasp when he drops to the ground. The demon followed it with his eyes and soon understanding that he wanted him to get it. Sebastian quickly pulled the red jacket to him but the force made the knot fell loosely, making whatever it is hiding inside visible to his naked eyes.

A small ball of white orb, glowing painfully bright in the darkness.

A glowing ball of orb that is so familiar with the demon.

A soul, but it's not just an ordinary soul. It was...

Ciel...

Ciel Phantomhive's soul.

Sebastian froze and stared at it with wide eyes, in utter shock and disbelief. His eyes glowed at the scent it was emitting, how did he not sense that earlier? And how did Grell even get it there? He was sure Spear's scythe had collected Ciel's soul...how did-

A weak small giggle waking him back to his senses.

"Glad...you like...it love~" Grell said playfully, but with lack of strength making it almost like a whisper.

Sebastian looked at the redhead with emotions he can't even define himself. What should he say? Thank you? No, the action is worth more than a simple thank you and-

"Don't let Will...get it...from you again...okay~?"

"Did he do this?" He whispered, silent anger building up inside his chest.

Grell tried to move into a more comfortable position but only groaned at the pain in his body. "Hmm~...you know how...things are there...hard to sneak...out in the library..." Grell finished before coughing up more blood. "I'm sorry...I...I did nothing...to help..."

"No, stop. It's not your fault Grell. Just...stop." Sebastian said softly, almost lovingly. "You need to heal." He continued, reaching a hand to the redhead to gently brush strands of hair on his paler face that is now matted in a darker shade of red.

Grell let out a weak chuckle. "But darling...I will not...heal~" He said weakly, smiling sadly as he leans into Sebastian's touch. "You know...how death scythe...works~"

"No..." Sebastian's eyes narrowed, blocking the information from his head.

Grell weakly reached for Sebastian's face, caressing it with what's left of his strength. "...own blood...dying..." He breathed, all life slowly slipping away from his body. Smiling sadly, he said one last time, "Do you...love me now...Sebby~?"

Sebastian stiffen from his place kneeling beside the redhead. He looked up at him, taken aback. But before he could react, before he could tell him, before he could take him in his arms, the hand that is so lovingly caressing his face had fall lifeless in the redhead's side. His once bright eyes now dull and empty. Sebastian slowly took Grell in his arms, his eyes void of any emotion. Grell had only fallen asleep. He will soon wake up...in his arms. He will...

"Yes...I do, Grell. I did."

But it was the answer that Grell was never able to hear.

In the cold darkness, he let a tear fall.

A tear that holds all of his lies.

_____*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_____You saw that coming didn't you~? Already used to meh stories now huuuuuh~ OuO I hope the feels reached there to you where you sit/stand/something~ *rolls* XDD** Please leave reviews before exiting your browser~!** Sankyuuu~ :DD_


End file.
